


Today and Every Day

by shermanerm



Series: Mmmmmagnulia! [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 508 words of pure shmoop, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shermanerm/pseuds/shermanerm
Summary: Magnus rushes in, as always.





	Today and Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonestars/gifts).



> For han, who wanted magnulia fluff.  
> Prompt #50 found at http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts  
> Title from Train's 'Marry Me', because i'm very unoriginal.

They’re standing together, side by side at the kitchen counter, preparing dinner. It’s a common occurence, but Magnus feels his heart swell every time that Julia’s hip nudges his. She walks away to grab more vegetables, and flashes a smile up at him when she returns, and Magnus can’t choke down the “marry me” that makes it past his throat.

Julia, looking down at the cutting board now, freezes. Slowly setting down her knife, she takes a deep breath, and turns to look at him head on. She takes one more deep breath, and says “no.”

Magnus feels like he’s been surprise gut-punched by a giant. “No?”

Julia’s eyes go wide, and she flails her hands a bit. “Not- not __no,__ just-” She runs over to the basket of bread rolls on the table, and pulls out a small object from the bottom of it. Shocked, Magnus can only watch as she almost trips over the door jamb in her haste to come back to him. She holds up her hand to show, astonishingly, a small jewlery box.

“I, um, well,” She stammers, fumbling for her explanation, before she sighs and brings her other hand up to her face. “I had a plan,” she mutters, and he can see the flush of her cheeks peeking out from between her fingers.

“A… a plan?” The gut punch transmutates into a collection of butterflies, and the shock turns to giddiness. “A plan for what, Jules?”

Julia brings her hand down and glares at him from her red face, but she’s smiling, so Magnus isn’t too worried. “A plan to propose, you… plan ruiner!” She’s laughing, and he’s laughing, and they’re cackling in the empty kitchen, and god, Magnus is so relieved.

Finally, after they calm down, Magnus bring’s a hand up to Julia’s face. “Can we pretend I didn’t say anything? I would love to see your plan.”

Julia, still chuckling a little, nods. She ushers them into the dining area, into the chair he made a month ago, and kneels before him. “Okay. Magnus. Love of my life.”  
  
”Yes?” He asks, voice pitched high and breathy, and they both almost lose it again.

She smiles up at him when they calm down, and says “I love you, and my dad loves you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and all the time after that.” She opens the little box, and a damascus ring glints at him, the small band of wood on the inside making his eyes prickle a little. “Magnus Burnsides, will you marry me?”  
  
Magnus opens his mouth, but all of the words in his head have dried up and left, so he just nods. She gently grabs his hand, and slips the ring onto his finger, and then she rests a hand on his cheek, and he tilts his head down to kiss her.

They part, and Magnus smiles a big, cheesy grin at her. “Is it bad that I’m glad you said no?”  
  
They both start laughing again.


End file.
